Only They Can Hear
by Bloody Sunset
Summary: A one shot song fic, my first too. BA Please Review!


A one shot Song-Fic. The Song is 'I'll Be' by Edwin Mcain  
  
B/A Not sure, but I'm pretty sure this story will have a lot of fluff in it...  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Only They Can Hear  
  
Buffy looked around the Bronze, her friends weren't there tonight, but she wasn't really all that eager to see them, there was only one person on her mind right now.  
  
Angel.  
  
She sighs, and rests her head in her hands, still scanning all of the faces in the club, looking for him, but she was pretty sure he wouldn't be here. He had no reason to be here, yet for some reason, Buffy had believed he would be there.  
  
"Hey..." a soft, familiar voice sounds in her ear, and she turns around.  
  
"Angel...?"  
  
He smiles at her, and brushes her golden hair from her eyes, "What are you doing here all alone?"  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
The stands in your eyes  
  
Color them wonderful  
  
Stop me, and steal my breath  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
She looks up at him, her green eyes smiling, "Looking for you..."  
  
"I guess you found me then." He chuckles, and looks deep into her eyes.  
  
"I guess I did." She leans up and kisses him softly. Angel responds almost immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her closer to him. Buffy wraps her arms around his neck, resting her hands on the back of his head, and closes her eyes.  
  
Angel pulls back, and stares into her eyes again, smiling down at her. She opens her eyes and smiles back at him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
And Emeralds from mountains  
  
Thrust towards the sky  
  
Never revealing their depth  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
A soft melody echoes across the club, reaching the couple's ears. Angel releases Buffy from his grasp, and takes her hand, "You want to dance?" he asks, tentatively, though inside he knew she would say yes.  
  
She nods, and he smiles, pulling her towards the dance floor. He stops in the center, and again wraps his arms around her waist, looking down at her. Buffy smiles up at him, and her arms find their resting place on his shoulders.  
  
"Angel?" She asks, resting her head on his chest, and closing her eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Never leave me..."  
  
He looks surprised for a moment, and then he kisses her forehead, "Never."  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
And tell me that we belong together  
  
Dress it up  
  
With the trappings of love  
  
I'll be captivated  
  
I'll hang from your lips  
  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
Buffy pulls herself closer to him, as the song comes to an end, not wanting to let go, but Angel pushes her away a bit. She looks up at him, slightly confused, until he kisses her again. Lovingly soft, yet lustfully forceful at the same time, she again pulls him closer, and then breaks the kiss, as another song comes on.  
  
This song is faster, but Buffy and Angel can't hear it, they're surrounded by their own thoughts, both staring into the other's eyes, completely lost.  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be loves suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
Finally Buffy looks away, hearing a small beep coming from her pocket. She sighs, and pulls the small wristwatch out, looking down at the glowing numbers. It was eleven o'clock; her mom was going to kill her!  
  
"Angel, I-I have to go..." she tells him looking back up.  
  
He sighs, slightly annoyed, "Ok, but let me walk you home."  
  
"Sure, ok." She takes his hand, and walks from the dance floor, Angel following closely behind. Buffy grabs her coat from the chair she had been sitting in, and Angel helps her put it on. She thanks him, and they leave out the front door.  
  
It was raining outside, and a cold mist had settled over the streets and the rest of the town. She feels Angel's arm lock around her waist, and she leans on him, smiling to herself.  
  
When they reach Buffy's house, he walks her up to the front door. There's a note hung just below the center window.  
  
//Buffy,  
  
I'll be home late, I've got to finish some  
  
work at the gallery.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom\\  
  
Buffy folds the note, and puts it in her pocket, opening the door to her home. Stepping in, she begins to take off her coat, but stops when she realized Angel had not come in after her. She turns to face him, silently questioning why he had not come in. Angel then, realizing she wanted him to stay, stepped into the house, closing the door behind him.  
  
Buffy finishes taking her coat off, and walks up the stairs, into her room, Angel following behind her. She sits down on the foot her bed, and motions for him to do the same.  
  
He hesitantly sits down beside her, and she lays her head on his shoulder, sighing contently. They hadn't spoken since they had left the Bronze, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was peaceful.  
  
Buffy lies down on the bed, and Angel does as well, wrapping his arms tightly around her.  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
The rain falls Angry on the tin roof  
  
As we lie awake in my bed  
  
And you're my survival  
  
You're my living proof  
  
My love is alive and not dead  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
The calming sound of the rain, pitter, pattering on the windows, is the only sound that can be heard. All else is silent in the Summer's house.  
  
Buffy had fallen asleep in Angel's strong arms, comforted that he was there, and she was not all alone.  
  
Angel watched her sleep, she looked so peaceful, her chest was rising and falling with each breath she took, and she was smiling. She looked like she had finally escaped from reality, from her world, and from being the slayer.  
  
He smiled, and kissed her forehead lightly, then he closed his eyes and laid his head down on her fluffy pillow, letting the darkness engulf him.  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
And tell me that we belong together  
  
Dress it up  
  
With the trappings of love  
  
I'll be captivated  
  
I'll hang from your lips  
  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
Buffy awoke from her pleasant dreams as thunder-crashed overhead. The showers from earlier had raged into a violent thunderstorm.  
  
Lightning flashed, and she snuggled closer to Angel, burying her head in his chest, awakening him. He groans, and opens his eyes groggily. Then if suddenly remembering where he was, his eyes are fully open, and staring down at her.  
  
She smiles at him, "What's the matter?" she asks, hoping she hadn't done anything to make him upset with her.  
  
"Nothings the matter..." he reassures her, leaning in and kissing her once again, this time getting a full response from Buffy, who pushes herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Good." She says, when she pulls back. He smiles, and brushes a few stray hairs from her face.  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be loves suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
Buffy jumped at another sudden clap of thunder, and Angel looks down at her, slightly amused.  
  
"She can fight demons, vampires, and anything else hell can throw at her, yet the all mighty slayer is afraid of thunder," Angel says jokingly, smirking at her.  
  
"And is there a problem with that?" she asks, using a fake defensive tone.  
  
"No, no problem at all, I just find it funny..."  
  
"Funny how?"  
  
"Funny in the way that the things that can't hurt you, you're scared of, and the things that could kill you, are the things you fight every day without hesitation." He explains, yawning.  
  
She wrinkles her nose at him, "So, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with that, I was just saying..."  
  
"Well stop saying, and kiss me." She says, leaning up and kissing him passionately.  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
And I dropped out  
  
I burned up  
  
I fought my way back from the dead  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
He pulls away, and smiles at her, "Buffy?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" she asks, looking up at him curiously.  
  
"Why are you afraid of the thunder?" He asks, looking down at her seriously.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I just am..." she says, then thinks about it. She couldn't really explain why she was afraid of it, she just was, some kind of instinct inside her told her to be afraid, and she was.  
  
She sighs, and Angel kisses her forehead, "Good enough for me."  
  
Buffy buries her head in his chest once again, and wraps her arms around him, closing her eyes.  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
I'm tuned in  
  
I'm turned on  
  
Remembered the things that you said  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
Angel looks down at her, and watches as she falls asleep again. His stare becomes blank, and he begins to think about earlier at the Bronze. He remembered how she had told him that she loved him; he had of course replied the latter, adding a 'too' at the end. Then she had made him promise never to leave her. Though the word promise wasn't used, he knew that's what it was. And he wasn't about to break that promise.  
  
His trail of thought is broken when he hears Buffy whimper in her sleep, and cuddle closer to him. His eyes come back into focus, and he smiles. She truly was a different person when she slept.  
  
Buffy turns over, her arms leaving their position around Angel, and finding themselves hugged against her chest. She moans softly, and curls up into a loose ball.  
  
Angel had loosened his hold on her to allow her to move, and then securely rewrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
And I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be loves suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
Buffy yawns, and turns over. She opens her eyes, smiling when she sees Angel, smiling back at her.  
  
"Morning sleepy-head..." he mumbles, kissing her.  
  
"Morning yourself." She replies, kissing him back.  
  
The storm had passed as the new day begun, and the sun was shinning outside. But inside the room was dim, the curtains blocking any sunlight that might get in. Buffy had made sure to close them when she had come upstairs the night before.  
  
Angel sits up, and swings his legs over the side of the bed, standing up. Buffy looks up at him, and giggles.  
  
"What?" he asks, confused.  
  
"You have bed hair." She tells him, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, and you don't." he replies sarcastically, "But don't worry, it looks good on you." The last part was meant to be serious, because he meant it. She looked good to him no matter what.  
  
"You're not just saying that, are you?" She asks, standing up and stretching.  
  
"No, I'm not." He says, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be loves suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
The greatest fan of your life  
  
The greatest fan of your life  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
She sighs, and lays her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. A silent tune played around them, the same one from the night before. Only they could hear it, and Angel wanted to keep it that way. Buffy lifts her head and looks up into his eyes.  
  
"I love you Angel..."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
The greatest fan of your life...  
  
//~*---*~\\  
  
The End.  
  
A/N Wow, you read this far, cool! That means you liked it, right? And since you liked it, you're going to review, right? Please?  
  
Oh well, what ever... you don't have to review... and that was me trying to use reverse-psychology, did it work?  
  
Anyway, Please Review! Lot's of fluff in that story don't know why though. I was bored and needed something to write.  
  
~Bloody Sunset 


End file.
